The present invention relates generally to a visual display apparatus, and more particularly to a visual display apparatus suitable for use with a viewing apparatus that makes sure stereoscopic viewing of images from every direction around them without using spectacles or the like, or a display apparatus capable of displaying images varying depending on what angle they are viewed at or who views them.
So far, there are some display apparatus known from Patent Publications 1, 2 and 3, in which while a screen having a angle-of-field limiting filter is rotated about a center axis, for instance, an image of one object as viewed from 360-degree directions around it is projected onto that screen, whereby that image changes depending on an arbitrary direction of viewing to make sure stereoscopic viewing of that image.
Patent Publication 1
JP(A) 2005-221690
Patent Publication 2
JP(A) 2006-10852
Patent Publication 3
JP(A) 2006-11367
With the prior art apparatus known from Patent Publications 1, 2 and 3, however, a mechanism for mechanically rotating the screen having an angle-of-field limiting filer is required, and an image viewable in a specific direction of viewing can be only intermittently seen. Further, never until now is there any display apparatus capable of stereoscopically viewing an image without using glasses or the like, i.e., with the naked eye, and capable of viewing an image from any of 360-degree directions around it.